That Butler, Charming
by Joanna Butler
Summary: To assist Ciel in learning a thing or two about charisma, his parents decide to send him to an elite boarding school located in the United States. Once Ciel is there he learns that he has to live in apartment styled dorms with 4 other people. Among those 4 others is a older student named Sebastian, who seems to have a secret agenda when it comes to their relationship. CielxSebby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Ok so this is my first FanFiction ever! So if it is horrible, so be it. (Please don't be horrible T.T) Please comment, and if you are so inclined favorite it as well. I would love to hear constructive criticism. I have horrid spelling, and I often make many mistakes. I do try to correct all of them before publishing anything, so if I missed something please correct me.

Ciel was from a relatively famous family. If people didn't know his family name, they knew the company that they owned. He also worked for that company since he was 12. He is now 15, and to improve his social skills so he could take over the company he was being sent to a school. He was vehemently against it, but nothing could be done to change his parent's mind. He had to survive his last four years of school before college in an actual school building. The school was a very expensive private school so he could be doing business when those he went to school with in several years. He was determined to excel at everything he did, even if he was against it, it was no exception.

Although he agreed to work hard at school, he never knew that joining a club is required in this school. Clubs were a waste of time and resources. They would take away from time he could spend reading, and Ciel loves reading more than most other things. Then he wouldn't get to study as much as he would like to. The hours of the day are already not vast enough for him to study as much as he'd like.

Then Ciel found out that he was going to live in dorms with others, meaning he wouldn't have privacy either. Each dorm was like a luxurious five bedroom apartment. Ceil had to deal with four others in his living space. The idea of school kept getting worse for the boy.

Now, with the idea of school that much worse, he found himself inside the dorm and unpacking his several bags with the help of his butler, Tanaka.

"Young master, you might find it fun if you give it a chance." The old man encouraged him with a smile.

"This isn't for fun. This is to improve my skills as the next head of the company." Ciel grumbled as he unpacked his large stack of sketch books he used for work. "I can unpack the rest alone."

Tanaka sighed, "Young master I was instructed to hand you this letter just before I leave. Please read it after I am gone."

Ciel stopped unpacking and looked at the letter. It was in a light blue envelope with the Phantomhive stamp sealing it. That old-fashioned way of sealing a letter meant that it was his dad. His mother would have just sealed the envelope like all other people did now a days, and Elizabeth would have sent a pink envelope that smelt obnoxiously like flowers.

"Ok" Ciel nodded and took the envelope.

"Try and enjoy yourself young master." Tanaka said as his goodbye then left after one last bow.

"How irksome." Ceil rolled his eyes then unsealed the envelope. He started to read aloud the enclosed message.

"Dear Ceil,

It is a shame that we couldn't come to the dorms to help you unpack, but as you know there is a piece of work for every dollar you earn, and we have earned enough to send you to this school so many miles away. As you know the purpose of sending you here is to improve your social skills that are seriously lacking. You also know that you must join a club. So I took the liberty of…"

Ceil stopped reading for a moment to stare down the next several words, as if he could change them if he stared hard enough.

It read: So I took the liberty of calling the school and making sure that the club you joined was the Host Club. I know you hate this idea, that's why I made sure you couldn't do anything about it. Tanaka is already gone and the school is agreeing with me. You have no one on your side so accept it like a man and learn how charisma works. You don't know how to get along with others or charm women. The Host Club will help you learn those things.

Love, Your father

"Host Club?" Ciel gritted his teeth together and swore that he would get back at his father for this.

"Ooh could it be that you are joining it? The Host Club that is." A smooth voice came from the door that led to Ciel's room.

Ciel's head snapped up to see Mr. Tall dark and handsome himself leaning against the door frame. He had smooth shiny black hair framing his perfectly proportioned face and features.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ciel growled, angry to an extreme because of his father.

"Are you sure Ciel?" He said with his devilish smirk growing.

Ciel sighed, exasperated. "How do you know my name?"

"I am the president of the Host Club. Your name is on the door and I recognize it from the notification that you wanted to join. Or your father wanted you to." He sounded so smug that Ciel wanted to punch him.

"So what? I don't care about your position in that ridiculous club." Ciel growled. He wasn't sure, but Ciel was about 82% sure that a host club will be the same as hell for him.

"All club applicants must be approved by the club president to be able to join. If you can't get accepted there is always the option of joining the Studying Club where you just go back to your dorm and study. Few people just go straight back to their dorm and sports is the most popular choose. We have special club hours so that other students will be free to come to our club."

"Your point is?" Ciel knew the point. He was the president and he had the final call, his word would determine if Ciel got into the club or not. He also pointed out that if Ciel didn't get into the Host Club he could do what he wanted to do and stay in his Dorm room.

"I am the president of our club. You can't join unless I approve your application. I haven't approved it yet, even though your father can be quite persuasive." He smiled innocently while what he was saying sunk in. Was this blackmail? He had the power to reject Ciel's application, to get Ciel out of this obligation.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "My name is Sebastian by the way. We will be seeing a lot of each other."

"That's it? You are going to tell me that you could get me out of the club then leave?"

"Well that's how you get a cat's attention. You bait it." He gracefully turned around and walked away, not making another sound.

Ciel growled. It was not uncommon that people called him a cat. He would take naps in random places. He silently glares at people just like a cat, and he is just as hard to entertain as a cat. Most people just pull out their smart phone to play Temple Run or Subway Suffer, when Ceil pulls out his phone and plays Chess or a Brian Teasers app. He needs something to make him really think, without that he becomes bored easily. So to grab his attention you must be at least as smart as him, and he found people like that extremely hard to come by.

Walking out of his room, Ciel looked at each door and noticed the different names on each one. Finnian Green, Bardroy Jones, Lau Fang, and Sebastian Machaelis. He had already met Sebastian and he was a pain, so Ceil was dreading meeting the others. On the bright side they couldn't be worse than Sebastian. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I have no Idea where I am going with this. This was something I did on a whim… so my next story that I publish will probably be better (and have some type of a plan)

I also wanted to say that I never really intended it to be a crossover with anything. Everyone I have spoken to has thought that it was meant to be a crossover… I'm sorry for that being confusing… It kind of does have the same story line as Ouran Host Club so I'm not even sure anymore… I just didn't realize it till after I posted it…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Also I mention a book by Paula Morris in this… so that book belongs to her... :)

Also I am in a relatively bad mood due to current events… so I don't think that I am doing my best right now… sorry… I wrote the beginning before I was in a bad mood so it should be ok.

* * *

After Ciel read the names on the doors, he hid back inside his dorm room. The welcoming ceremony was tomorrow so all of the new students could settle in a bit before they had to go to it. He wanted to wait to meet the others until he had a game plan for Sebastian's absurd behavior. He had been at the school almost an hour and he already had someone using one of his weaknesses against him. Ciel had some misanthropic tendencies, so having to deal with being in a host club for even a year was something Ciel would do anything to get out of.

Ciel had a lonely and uneventful childhood that he never really cared for. Both is parents worked and he was homeschooled by strict tutors his whole life up to this point, so he really didn't have any friends. He was so used to entertaining himself with a book in his room that his social skills became rather ill. His social life consisted of speaking to a girl named Elizabeth from time to time. Her mother, Frances, was friends with Ciel's mother, Rachel. It was overly obvious that Elizabeth harbored feelings towards Ciel, but he tried his best to play ignorant to the whole matter. With that being his life experience with people, he lacked the charisma that his father possessed. That was the reason he was being forced into this.

Ciel started to put his excessive amount of books in the large book shelf, which became full rather quickly. So Ciel looked around his room for any other place to put the books. In the end, Ciel placed his educational books in the book shelf and his mystery and supernatural books where hidden in the bottom of his closet that resided in the far left corner of his room. He was going to live here for the next 4 years with the exception of the breaks from school that were long enough to venture home for. Books were necessary for such a long time away, so he had many rolling suitcases packed full of them. Five suitcases of books to be exact. Then he had one for cloths, and one for his sketch books so he could continue his work for the Phantomhive company in his free time.

Once everything was put away neatly, and his suit cases where under his bed, he took a book titled "Ruined" from his closet and laid on his bed to read it.

* * *

Sebastian snuck into Ciel's room do to the fact that the opening ceremony was in an hour and Ciel still hadn't emerged from his room yet. He found the younger boy curled up on top of his bed's covers with a book lying next to him. Sebastian picked up the book that was still open to page 147, and started reading aloud from the top of the page.

" He opened his jacket to reveal a blackened gash down his shirtfront. Rebecca recoiled: She'd seen plenty of congealed blood today, but this seemed a particularly large and jagged wound. Marco seemed pleased with her reaction.

'Dat's right,' he said. 'I never did nothing, and this is what they did to me.' "

Sebastian closed the book and looked at the back of it. "Ah, it's a ghost story." He smiled. As Sebastian was about to open it and read a bit more, it was snatched out of his hands. "You're awake." He smiled at Ciel glaring up at him, not surprised that Ciel took the book from him at all.

"Yes, I am awake," Ciel growled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh just coming to wake you up. It is almost time for the opening ceremony. I thought I would be nice and lead the way to the main hall. The school is rather large." Sebastian smiled in a way that made Ciel's heart skip a beat.

"I can find my own way. Now leave." Ciel ordered smoothly as he climbed out of bed. He refused to be charmed by Sebastian's smile.

"I have already been here a year, so I know the place much better than you do. I know shortcuts. Look at the time then make your decision." Sebastian was from a family that owned and ran a law firm, so he had persuasive powers that put most to shame. Every time he got into a fight with his friends or cousins, his parents made him put points together and tell the other party why they were so wrong about the disagreed topic. After a while, Sebastian hid it from his parents that he fought with his friends, but not before he learned the basics at least. He evolved his technique from there.

Ciel looked at the clock to see that he had less than an hour to dress, eat, and run across the 350 acre campus to find the main hall that he wasn't even sure about the location of. "Fine."

"Excellent," Sebastian turned and walked away triumphantly.

"Why me of all people." Ciel grumbled and quickly got dressed into his uniform. He put on his solid gray polo with the school logo on it, and a navy blue sweater with the same logo. After ruffling his hair up and smoothing it back out, he put on his khaki pants and his black leather casual shoes.

"According to school rules you need to tuck your shirt in, and sense your pants have belt loops in them you need a brown leather belt."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Why are you in my room? And why are you telling me things I already know?" Ciel tucked his polo in, but kept his sweater as is. He looked though his dawer and found his belt, which he put on as he walked out of his room. "Why are you following me?"

"It is my job." Sebastian walked over to the toaster and pulled out some toast and set it on a plate in front of Ciel.

"Do you have jelly?" Ciel asked, accepting Sebastian's food he made for him.

"Only grape." Sebastian handed it to Ciel.

"Sugar?"

Sebastian crinkled his nose and looked at Ciel in disgust. "Why would you do that to a perfectly good piece of toast?" Sebastian handed Ciel a container of sugar and a spoon then got his own piece and covered it in peanut butter.

Ciel smiled and shrugged, "I like sweet things." After Ciel poured one spoonful on the toast and went to get another spoonful, Sebastian stopped him.

"I'm confiscating this from you. That is just not healthy." He said shaking his head and putting the sugar in the top shelf sense Ciel was about 5 foot even.

"I like sweet things" Ciel just started eating the toast, content with what he got.

"Ok you are going to eat and walk now" Sebastian put his toast in his mouth and pulled Ciel with him out the door by his hand.

"Let go of my hand." Ciel halfheartedly ordered as he continued to eat and walk.

"It's your fault for reading for so long last night." Sebastian assumed that Ciel had stayed up reading due to the fact that Ciel was on top of his covers sleeping in his cloths with a book.

Ciel didn't say another word as the jogged to keep up with Sebastian's long legs.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back~

* * *

Ciel had gotten to the opening ceremony with perfect timing. Much to his surprise, he had enough time to find someone to sit with _and_ find seats that were together. Of course he didn't willfully go with these people he 'found'. He smiled and played nice, but when he went to walk away, they stopped him and asked him if he wanted to sit with them. (more than a little forceful) Thankfully he had only gotten there about five minutes before the Principle of the school, Miss Victoria, started speaking so they had little to no time for pleasantries.

He had a place to sit (even if he was forced to sit in that particular seat) and his arrival time left little to no time for him to have a conversation. That was perfect timing.

Although Ciel was an overall serious student, he had paid little to no attention to the principal's speech. He was just day dreaming. About nothing in particular. About not being there, about reading a good book, or even about wandering around in a beautiful garden filled with roses. He just didn't really want to be there and had little choice in the matter. He could have gone to any of the schools in England. America was so far away from home. So inconvenient.

Willoughby, Ohio was south of England, so it was a bit warmer? The weather was still absolutely awful, everyone was either pale (like Ciel) or orange with a fake tan (that was hopefully getting out of style soon). Ciel could predict that the sky was going to be overcast right now, due to the fact that lake effect seemed to be a popular word among weather forecasters. No one could really blame people for getting fake tans. In the end, they weren't really that bad. Where they? That was the line of thought his mind had wandered down when someone he had been sitting next to called his name for the second time, finally gaining his attention.

"Yes?" Ciel looked up and smiled at the tan boy (with a natural tan).

"Our dorms are adjacent to each other's, correct?" Another boy with the same tan asked.

"Um… What number is your room again?"

The boy laughed, "dorm 667."

"Ah yes, we are heading the same direction." Ciel smiled even though he was mentally cursing his bad luck.

"We had little to no time to introduce ourselves." One of them laughed, running his hand through his wavy purple hair that reached his shoulders. "Call me Soma~"

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar." The other boy formally introduced Soma before introducing himself. "I am Agni, pleasure to meet you."

"Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel wasn't really interested at the moment. He wanted to get back to his room and relax until the club met today (he assumed he still had to go).

"Ciel what club are you joining? We haven't picked yet~ wouldn't joining a club together be fun?" Soma smiled, his perfect white teeth almost blinding Ciel as they walked outside and into the sun that was still low in the morning sky.

"I… haven't decided either." Ciel lied smoothly to avoid any humiliation.

"Ciel!" A voice called from nowhere.

Great. What now?

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing here? Aren't you in a class right now?" Ciel looked around to see the courtyard full of people, but he didn't know if they were only freshman or not.

"In between classes," He smirked and looked around, seemingly uninterested in anything in particular. "Who are your friends?"

"Um… This is Agni and Soma." Ciel motioned to each in time with their name.

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Agni formally introduced him again.

"Ciel you think of us as your friends already?" Soma looked rather overjoyed and Ciel wondered how anyone could be that hyper and excited about everything all the time.

"Uh…" When did Ciel forget how to talk? He frowned a bit, angry at himself for making himself look stupid. Soma took that as a yes and hugged Ciel all the way back to the dorm rooms. All the while Agni and Sebastian where talking about this and that, genuinely seeming to get along.

"This is our dorm." Agni pointed to the door next to Ciel and Sebastians.

"Ah, how convenient. This is ours, number 665." Sebastian pointed out.

Soma stopped and looked puzzled for a moment. "Why does it go 665 then 667? Isn't that skipping 666?"

"It is considered bad luck, the number 666." Sebastian smirked.

"Because it is the number of the 'beast'. I can't say I understand the reasoning. 7 is a perfect number, so the number 6 is almost perfect, but has flaws. So 6 is meant to represent humans." Ciel added as he shrugged, not interested in the reason at all. Not even interested enough to notice the slightly larger gap between his dorm and Soma's.

"Of course Ciel knows" Sebastian purred.

"Ciel you are so smart~" Soma hugged him again.

"Yet it doesn't make sence to me" Ciel sighed. "Sebastian go to class. You wouldn't want to be late would you? Soma and Agni, have you met the rest of the people in your room?" Ciel tried to get them to do something other than talk to him.

Sebastian just smiled and said his goodbyes to Agni before ruffling Ciel's hair and leaving. Agni excused himself to his dorm, and Soma followed Ciel into his dorm. It had almost worked.

"Ciel where are you from?" Agni had inquired within 3 minutes of going into Ciel's neat little room.

"A town just outside of London, England."

"Ah, I am from Bengal. It is a beautiful place so far from here." He smiled fondly. "It is way warmer there than it is here. How is England's climate?" Soma desperately tried to keep a conversation only to end up talking about weather patterns in England.

"Cold. It rains quite a bit as well." Ciel looked at Soma with a frown. "Not much different from here. Although less people have fake tans."

Soma laughed. "When they look orange?"

"Yeah" Ciel smiled "Aren't they kind of-" The door opened to their dorm and Ciel stopped talking for a moment.

"Hello?" Soma peeked his head out of the door to see two guys walk through the dorm entrance.

"Oi, are you that Phantomhive guy?" One of them, tall with blond hair, a slight stubble and green eyes asked.

"Nope! I'm his friend from next door! Soma, nice to meet you."

"Hi!" A boy that was much shorter smiled and waved at him. "I'm Finny."

"Ciel come meet your fellow dorm people!"

"Dorm mates is the correct term in England." Ciel corrected with a sigh as he got off his bed and walked to the door to say hi.

"I am Bardroy, call me Bard if yeh like."

"I'm Ciel, pleasure to meet you Bard and Finny." Ciel smiled then closed his room's double doors on all of them. Soma just shrugged it off and spent the rest of his time having a conversation with Finny while Bard played with matches at his window in his room. Every bedroom in the campus had at least one window.

* * *

Time had passed quickly with Ciel reading and before he knew it, it was lunch time. Only 12:30, but three hours away from club meetings. He would have called Elizabeth if it wasn't 5:30 there. She was probably about to eat. Nothing to do, Ciel actually thought about going to the cafeteria for lunch with Soma, Agni, Bard, and Finny just to distract himself as the club time was getting closer. He actually would have gone with them if Sebastian hadn't stepped in.

"Ciel and I need to talk." Sebastian smiled and talked them out of it with the promise that they would both come with them tomorrow.

"So, what did you want?"

"Your help. It's important." Sebastian said with an amused grin on his face.

"Ok, with wha- …. Is that all you eat?" Ceil stopped mid-sentence to scrutinize Sebastian's eating habits. Sebastian looked down at the toast he was holding in his hand.

"Not always," he shrugged, "at least I don't douse it in sugar like you probably do with everything."

"What if I only do that with toast?"

"If you are weird enough to do it with toast, then you are weird enough to do it with anything." Sebastian answered simply before spreading some peanut butter on his toast.

"Ok fine. I do it with a few other things… Now what did you need?"

Sebastian grinned mischievously.


End file.
